Sweet Dreams
by neesah
Summary: A little on the lemony side. Epyon is feeding hentai images to Heero while in a battle. Is it doing more harm than good?


Sweet Dreams   
  
**Disclaimer: **The song 'Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)' is by the Eurythmics. Now, about Gundam Wing...  
  
Based from Ep. 36: The fall of the Sanc Kingdom. This fic is dedicated to Lauren, who was the reason why I made this in the first place, to Vi for giving me the lyrics of Sweet Dreams and to Saz for posting relena.rm. For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews, you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com.   
  
  


**Sweet Dreams**   
by Neesah 

  
  
  


"No! NO, NO! Shut up Epyon!" 

"Heero! You're acting too much on your own. Don't stray from the unit!" Noin said in her commlink. 

But Heero knew better than to obey her. Epyon slashed his way trough the horde of Mobile Suits blocking his path, venturing further and further away from the rest of the defense troops, into the mountains. "If I lose it now, no one will be able to stop me," he muttered. He continued destroying one Suit after the other and with each Suit he destroyed, he was losing more of himself to Epyon. Epyon was on the verge of winning over him when suddenly an image of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes flashed in his mind. "Relena."

  
  


_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas--  
Everybody's looking for something._

  
  


He saw her smile at him. "Why?! Why can't I get you out of my mind?!" Her face had been haunting him ever since the day they met on the beach. It got to stop. 

  
  


_Some of them want to use you_

  
  


He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "Are you afraid to die, Relena?" he asked, searching her face for any reaction. 

"No." 

  
  


_Some of them want to get used by you_

  
  


"Are you afraid of me then?" he asked again, his cold blue eyes boring into hers. 

Again, without hesitation, he heard her answer, "No." 

  
  


_Some of them want to abuse you_

  
  


Heero's eyes hardened even more, his finger moving to pull the trigger. But he couldn't. He couldn't get himself to kill her, not then, not now, maybe not ever. But he had to do something to end this, to stop her from plaguing his thoughts. Coming to a decision, he threw away his gun and slowly approached her. 

"But I think you should," he told her coldly, almost threateningly. With that, he grabbed the vest of her uniform and tore it open. He watched her carefully as he ripped her blouse next, causing all the buttons to fly away before dropping on the floor. His hand lingered on her chest, his attention caught by the mound of flesh underneath the lacy bra she was wearing. But only for a moment. He then proceeded to rip off her skirt, letting it fall to ground. "Afraid yet?" he asked her evenly. 

She didn't reply, then again she didn't have to. He still couldn't see any fear in her eyes, only understanding… and something else unidentifiable. She always had that look whenever she was with him. It was disconcerting. And yet it always had made him feel warm all over. That was the reason why he must end this quickly. He couldn't afford to get distracted or confused. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her roughly against him, kissing her viciously on the mouth. 

  
  


_Some of them want to be abused._

  
  


He did kiss her viciously at first. But as he felt her respond to him, his kiss gradually softened, his thumbs gently caressing the back of her hands. Instinctively, his hands slowly went up her arms, gently caressing her delicate skin in the process, before settling on her shoulders, their kiss deepening.

  
  


_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas--  
Everybody's looking for something._

  
  


He suddenly pulled away, or rather he pushed her away, looking confused. He wanted to scare her, to make her condemn him, to make her leave him. But why was she still here? And why was he feeling this way? He then noticed that her lips were swollen. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to trace her lips with a finger. Afterwards, he placed that finger in his own lips. It tasted of blood. His eyes sought hers again, questioning her. He was the one who caused that, wasn't he? It was then that he saw her eyes starting to water. And just when a tear was about to fall, he caught it, wiping it away. Just like when he tore her invitation. He saw her smile at him. He smiled back and leaned over to kiss her once again.

  
  


_(Hold your head up   
Keep your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Hold your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Keep your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Hold your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Keep your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Hold your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Keep your head up) _

  
  


They continued kissing as he removed her vest from her shoulders, then her blouse. He trailed kisses down her jaw, towards her neck, his hands unclasping her bra. His lips traveled to her shoulders, gently nipping on them. His tongue then proceeded down to make a hot trail towards her cleavage. He took a deep breath first, inhaling her scent, before enveloping a hardened nipple with his mouth. As he suckled her, his hands were busy roaming and touching every contour of her body, finally reaching that sweet spot down below, being hidden by strip of silk. He slowly fell on his knees as his lips left her breasts and proceeded down again, towards her navel, all the while pulling down her panties. Removing the silken obstacle from her feet, he stood up and looked at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, like an angel that fell down from the heavens. Finally acknowledging the restrictions his clothes were imposing on him, he stripped them off. As he stood there in all his naked glory, he saw her opened her arms, beckoning him to come. He went to her and held her tight, the whole length of his hard body pressed against her soft one.

  
  


_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused._

  
  


At that precise moment, he knew. As long as he held on to her, he wouldn't lose himself to Epyon. Having her with him made him regain control, letting him defeat the enemy Mobile Suits without him being defeated by Epyon. Unknowingly, she was saving him from himself.

  
  


_(Hold your head up   
Keep your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Hold your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Keep your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Hold your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Keep your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Hold your head up --- MOVIN' ON  
Keep your head up) _

  
  


But Epyon had other plans for him. Upon destroying the Leo in front of him, Relena's image vanished as Epyon told him something important, causing him to turn his head towards the city. 

"The city is being attacked." He then saw Mobile Suits firing at the city, causing a huge explosion. His eyes widened when he saw her disappear in the blast. "Relena." 

Epyon's eyes glowed green. Ironically, Epyon had succeeded in making Heero lose control by using the only thing that was holding him back. It might be because without Relena, there was nothing preventing him from succumbing to Epyon. Or maybe it was because he would do anything to prevent something like that from ever happening to her, even go in a killing spree if he had to. Whatever the reason was, the only thing in his mind now was finding his enemies, and eliminating them all. He took out his beam saber and commenced destroying those who chose to fight him.. "Where… Where is my enemy?!"

  
  



End file.
